jugando con las pelotas
by RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love
Summary: un partido de fútbol y una apuesta de por medio,los cullen los swan y los hale siempre han sido muy competitivos ¿quien ganará?¿estarán dispuesto a hacer todo lo que los ganadores pidan?
1. Chapter 1

-seguro que os podemos ganar con los ojos cerrados-decía Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se colocaba para empezar el partido

bueno,es el momento de presentarme soy Isabella swan y tengo 17 años,estoy en mi ultimo año de instituto en forks y tengo los mejores amigos del mundo,aunque tengamos nuestras peleas y nuestros problemitas...pero son tonterías sin importancia

-ESPERAAR!-gritó Emmet sobresaltándonos a todos e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-no podemos jugar así por las buenas necesitamos una apuesta que nos anime a jugar-ante esas palabras todos sonrieron y yo me limité a suspirar,esto iba a salir muy caro.

mientras todos discutían la apuesta yo me encontraba en el suelo abrochándome las playeras (aqui en españa sellaman así a las zapatillas de deporte)

-ey bella ¿tu que opinas?-preguntó jasper mirandome haciendo que todos se girasen

-e...si opinar...¿sobre que?-dije confusa,puesto que no había prestado atencion a nada de lo que habían dicho

-emmet ha dicho que los perdedores satisfacerán sexualmente a los ganadores-dijo alice tranquilamente sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo seguramente

ante esas palabras me quedé estupefacta,no tenía intención de acostarme con ninguno de mis amigos y menos con todos a la vez...eso sería demasiado,miré a los ojos a mis amigos intentando ver si lo decian enserio y para mi mala suerte si,iban total mente enserio

-y yo opino que así solo salen ganando los chicos-dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza,no sabía como salir del lio en el que me acababan de meter-mm...además si ganamos nosotras no ganaríamos nada,simplemente con llamarles por teléfono diciéndoles quiero sexo ya lo tienes en 5 minutos calientes en la puerta de tu casa-vale,ok,me estaba pasando pero no pensaba hacer esa estúpida apuesta.

-mira a bellita como conoce a los chicos y eso que la teníamos por chica buena-dijo emmet mientras reía

-e..que me haga la santa no significa que no sepa ligar-dije desafiando a emmet

-vale,vale,¿entonces que os parece 1 semana sirviendo a los ganadores para lo que quieran?-dijo rosalie hablando tranquilamente

ante esas palabrás abri los ojos desconcerada,¿rose diciendo que sirviesemos a los chicos? vale ok,no teníamos porque perder...pero...es futbol...y con los tacones que ella lleva no creo que pueda jugar muy bien

-trato hecho-dijo emmet rápidamente

-prefiero que sean 2 semanas en vez de una-dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente pensando lo mismo que yo,que las chicas estábamos muertas

-yo también acepto,pero a mi con una perosna me vasta no quiero a 3 chicas sirviéndome,no sé que haría con ellas-dijo Jasper mirando a Alice

-Ok,tienes razón,no me gustan las orgías,pues se hechrá a suertes y así serán parejas de chico y chica ok?-dijo alice entusiasmada por la idea-solo faltas tu por aceptar bella-dijo mientras todos se volteaban a verme

-acepto,pero solo si cambiemos los equipos-dije mirando a los chicos dejandolos con la boca abierta,si pretendían que les diera una victoria facil lo llevaban difícil

* * *

><p><strong>bueno,aquí esta loca historia,espero que os guste y os animeis a leerla,actualizaré prnto bye bye besos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-bien,pues coger cada uno 2 papeles ¿si?-mientras alice decía eso extendía las manos con los papeles y nuestro nombre perfectamente doblados dentro-y nada de trampas,lloriqueos,intercambios de jugadores,etcétera,es a suertes ¿ entendieron?-

-si,alice lo entendí a la primera,así que eso me da el derecho de coger primero-dijo emmet a la vez que cogía uno de los papeles que había en las manos de alice-Jasper,siento darte la mala noticia...pero como te toque con edward te corto lo huevos-dicho eso emmet se acercó a bella y la rodeo la cintura-enana,parece que nos tocará juntos-

-muy bien me toca-edward se acercó a alice y saco otro papel-rosalie,muñeca espero que te cambies-dijo mirando los tacones de la exuberante rubia-no quiero perder-

-tranquilo,tengo mis trucos,no perderemos-dicho eso rosalie se fue a cambiar el calzado

-genial! asi que quedan jazzy y gnomita veamos a quien nos toca-emmet sacó otro papel y miró a jasper con una mirada asesina-como no ganemos te corto los huevos-

-¿y esa amenaza a que viene?-pregunto el rubio

-a q como perdamos será por tu culpa por o jugar bien-dijo emmet alegre dando saltos por la sala-edwitard,estas muerto con tu equipo de chicas-en respuesta edward se limitó a suspirar

-muy bien,ya están los equipo,que empiece el partido ¿quien saca?-dijo bella mirando el balón

-que saque el equipo de chicas,no queremos ser unos irrespetuosos-dijo emmet cogiendo el balón y entregándoselo a alice

-si luego ganamos no te quiero ver llorando-dijo rose posicionándose-¿con porteros o sin porteros?-dijo mirando las improvisadas porterias

-sin porteros,así será as entretenido-cuando edward dijo eso todos se posicionaron esperando pacientemente a que alice sacara

cuando alice sacó le pasó a edward que fácilmente esquivaba a bella,aunque le sorprendió lo ágil que se había vuelto con el tiempo,,se encontró con emmet al que en vez de enfrentarse le pasó a rosalie,esta alegre corrió hacia delante topándose con jasper

-lo siento,pero aunque seas mi hermana contigo no hay piedad-y dicho eso jasper intentó quitarle la pelota,pero rose fue mas rápida y le pasó a alice y esta con prisas tiró el balón anotando el primer gol

-pura suerte-susurró emmet

el partido acabó en 2-1 victoria para edward,alice y rosalie,las dos chicas fueron las goleadoras del equipo y en el otro equipo sorprendente mente marcó bella tirando el balón desde el medio del campo sorprendiendo a todos

todos se encontraban sentados bebiendo agua y reponiendo fuerzas-mue bien,ahora toca elegir a las parejas-dijo alice apareciendo de nuevo con los papeles de antes,solo que ahora solo había 3-edward,eres el primero en elegir papel-dijo alice alegir acercándose-pero todavía no lo digas en alto

este la obedeció y abrió el papel quedándose con el nombre de su pareja,luego rose repitió el gesto de edward y por ultimo alice

-vale,pues las parejas ya están,así que bella tu te vienes conmigo-dijo alegre alice acercándose a ella-me ayudarás un montón con los trabajos y los deberes-dijo alegre tirando del brazo de la chica

-espera,espera,si alice está con bella o jazzy o yo estamos con edward ¿no?-emmet miró interrogante a rose esperando a que ella dijese su nombre

-jazz,te toca conmigo-dijo la rubia sonriendo a su hermano

emmet miró horrorizado a edward,y este sonreía alegremente-emmet,cariño ahora si que podremos divertirnos con juegos sexuales-dio edward acercándose al chico y mirándolo como si intentase ligar haciendo saltar a todos en risas

-ablando de juegos,bella te acuerdas del juguete que te regalamos a los 16?-dijo alice de manera inocente-¿no lo as usado verdad?

-no,por supuesto que no-dijo bella mirando horrorizada a alice

-pues te voy a enseñar a usarlo-saltó la pequeña haciendo que a todos se les cayese la mandíbula hasta el suelo de lo mucho que habían abierto la boca

* * *

><p>lo siento,se que merezco la horca y el peor de los castigos,hubo problemas personales y no pude subir,pero en respuesta diré que ya tengo la historia casi terminada y que si juegan bien los papeles puedo llegar a subir algún dia 2 caps pero bueno aquí subo el segundo cap,me sorprendió la forma en la que salieron las parejas xDDD pero el azar es el azar y como lo hice al azar salió eso<p>

un GRAN BESO! y nos leemos pronto

atte:RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO****:** **Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, temas adultos, etc en cada capítulo. Si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Quedas advertido.**

* * *

><p>emmet ante las palabras de alice empezó a ponerse de un color morado,rose se estaba partiendo de risa,edward parecía que iba a echar humo por la orejas y jasper...era jasper,simplemente miraba a alice de manera interrogante<p>

-me niego,rotundamente !NO¡ no puedes enseñarla a usar un consolador,eso es muy poco ortodoxo-dijo edward mirando amenazadoramente a alice,antes esas palabras bella enrojeció

-alice,no puedes hacerle eso a nuestra pequeña bella,ella es muy pura para poder usar esos juguetes-dijo emmet mirando a la enana del grupo-opino que se cambien las parejas-dijo sonriendo ante la idea

-yo voto por lo mismo,no es divertido que mi pareja sea mi hermano-saltó rose apoyando a emmet

-para empezar,bella ya no es virgen,así que no se que andais diciendo de inocente,además se lo regalamos para que lousara,no para que se estropeara de no usarlo,solo cambiamos de parejas si su pareja se compromete a enseñarla a usarlo-dijo alice cruzándose de brazos

-alice...no...-bella intentó hablar,pero fue cortada por la voz de jasper

-muy bien,emmet tu te pones con rose,yo con alice y edward con bella-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-es lo más sensato,edwarrd es el que más conocimiento tiene de nosotros 3 y sabe como manejar esos cachibaches así se asegurará de que bella no se haga daño y debido a que a mi tampoco me hace gracia estar con mi hermana que se ponga ella con emmet y yo me quedo contigo ¿os parece bien?-

-por mi esta bien-dijo edward mirando con una sonrisa a bella,más de una vez había intentando pensar en ella masturbándose,pero no era capaz de hacerse a la idea,sería divertido verlo y...enseñarla

-pues de acuerdo-dijo alice sonriendo y girándose hacia bella

al sentir la atenta mirada de todos bella se sonrojó de nuevo-esta bien,acepto-dijo soltando un suspiro rendida y sentándose en el suelo para empezar a desabrocharse las deportivas cubriendo su rostro con el pelo para evitar que vieran su sonrojo

la tarde fue pasando poco a poco,entre bromas y risas de los amigos,pero pronto al acercarse la hora de irse surgieron dudas sobre su trato

-espera ¿como que tengo que dormir en tu casa?-dijo bella mirando horrorizada a edward

-claro que tenes que dormir en mi casa,me tienes que obedecer y estar siempre disponible para mi,si duermes en tu casa cuando quiera algo te molestará levantarte de tu cama para venir hasta mi casa-dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-ya claro,¿y que le digo a mis padres?-dijo bella en defensa

-eso dejamelo a mi-dijo sonriendo alice ante la maravillosa idea de edward-mira les diremos que tu te vienes a mi casa ya que como yo vivo sola no pasará nada y tu jasper te vendrás a mi casa también-dijo más alegre alice

-emmet,tu también te vienes a la mía,mis padres nunca está, en casa,así que no pasa nada-dijo rose colocandose un mechón de su rubio pelo

-okk,mi padre no me hechará en falta,le da igual lo que haga,pero edward ¿que les dirás a tus padres?-dijo emmet mirando interrogante a su amigo

-se van de viaje a africa como cooperantes,todoso los años lo hacen y como este año con la subida del petroleo explotan más a los habitantes se están llevando lo antes posible a los cooperante-dijo tranquilamente-así que segun parece todo está listo-dijo levantándose y alisándose la ropa

-yo tengo una duda más-dijo emmet-¿que pasa con el que incumpla el trato y no obedezca?-dijo mirando a alice sabiendo que ella era la que tendría la gran rebelación

esta se encogió de hombros en respuesta,pesto que no se lo había planteado

-muy simple,pues si tu desobodeces el trato rose elegirá un castigo para enseñarte a obedecerla y así cada uno con sus parejas-dijo bella antes de beber agua de su botella

-mira la pequeña bella que mente mas retorcida tiene-dijo jasper mirando a bella riendo suabemente

-pues me parece una magnífica idea me gusta-dijo rose mirando a emmet

-si,yo también estoy de acuerdo,¿quien diría que esa idea ha salido de bella?-dijo alice riendo junto con todos los demás haciendo sonrojar a bella

-bella,venga nos vamos ya a casa ¿alice avisaste a sus padres?-dijo edward mirando como bella se levantaba

-si,están avisados,procura no agotarla mucho mañana hay clase,por cierto ¿recuerdas el armario que te prohibí abrir? sería buen momento para abrirlo,bella lo necesitará mañana-dijo mirando a jasper con una sonrisa

edward empezó a caminar y bella lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de el chico

* * *

><p><strong>bueno,aqui el 3º,espero que os haya gustado,por cierto abreis notado que empecé escribiendo en primera persona y ahora he pasado a tercera ¿verdad? es mu simple los capitulos que estén en primera persona serán ''especiales'' por decirlo de alguna manera ya iré revelando más,espero que os guste y nos leemos pronto besos!<strong>

**atte: RoSe-LauRa-Cullen_Love**


End file.
